TNA Toddlers
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When all of the TNA Wrestlers are mysteriously transformed back into babies Jeff Jarrett, Gail Kim, Sting, and Jackie Moore must figure out what is going on and how to reverse the effect on the locker room while taking care of the toddlers .


_A/N: Alright guys this is a new idea I want to try out so try and hang with me while I dive into this new story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers . _

**TNA Toddlers **

Prologue : Little Problems

Jeff Jarrett and Sting were walking into the Impact Zone when a panicked Gail Kim and Jackie Moore ran up to them .

" Jarrett , Sting , we have a problem . " Jackie said .

" What happened ? " Jarrett asked concerned .

" Come to the locker room and we will show you what we found when we arrived this morning . " Gail said .

" Okay , " Sting said .

The girls lead Jarrett and Sting to the locker room where they saw a toddler run by wearing a smaller version of Robert " Bobby " Roode ' s clothes holding Monopoly money and right behind him was two more toddlers one in " Wildcat " Chris Harris ' s clothes holding small handcuffs and the other in " Cowboy " James Storm ' s clothes but holding a bottle of milk .

" When did the midget league come to town and why are they dressed like AMW and Bobby Roode ? " Jarrett asked .

" That ' s the thing , they are AMW and Bobby Roode . " Gail pointed out .

" What ?! " Jarrett and Sting both looked at Gail .

" We found them like this when we got here and don ' t know what happened . " Jackie said as the toddler Storm came over and kicked Jarrett in the leg .

" Ow , hey that hurt , James . " Jarrett glared at him .

" We are babies , not midgets , " James said and then ran off after Chris and Bobby .

" Their maturity level is very weird too . " Jackie said .

" I can see that ? " Sting said .

What happened next was a baby Frankie Kazarian being chased by a little AJ Styles and little Christopher Daniels , ran head first right into Sting ' s leg falling backwards on his butt .

" I hurt my head and my butt , " Kazarian started crying .

" Frankie , you okay ? " AJ asked .

" No , I fell down , " Kazarian said ,

" Its okay , Frankie , come on stand back up . " Daniels said hugging his crying friend .

" What are we going to do with baby wrestlers ? " Jarrett asked .

" Take care of them until we find why they were turned into babies and who caused this to happen to them . " Jackie said .

" Seriously , Jackie , oh great . " Gail sighed .

" Ahh , run away Andy is going to bite us and suck our blood . " Chase Stevens as a baby runs by with Eric Young right behind him . Andy Douglas was chasing them around he had fake fangs in his mouth .

" Stop , don ' t hurt Eric , " Petey said following the three .

" We have to do something about this . " Jackie said .

" First we need to have a meeting with all of the baby wrestlers . " Sting said .

" How do we round them all up ? " Gail asked .

" Whose the oldest ? " Jarrett asked .

" Daniels and Harris , " Jackie said .

" All right , Christopher , Wildcat , " Jarrett called .

Chris and Daniels walked right up to them .

" What ?! " Daniels and Harris asked .

" I want both of you to round up all of the wrestlers that have been turned into toddlers and take them to the ringside area . " Jarrett ordered .

" Why ? " Daniels asked .

" Because we need to figure out what is going on here and how to change you guys back into adults . " Sting said .

" Fine , Cowboy , round up all of the babies in the building and tell them to go to the ringside area . " Chris called to Storm .

" Got it , " Storm said he started walking around , shouting and whistling at everyone telling them to go to ringside .

Soon , all of the TNA Toddlers headed to the stage and down the ramp to the ring .

" We need to get the situation taken care of and before it gets worse . " Jarrett said to Sting , Gail , and Jackie .

" Got it , so , who wants to talk with the babies ? " Sting asked .

Jackie and Gail both looked at each other .

" Jarrett , can handle it . " Jackie said .

" What ?! " Jarett asked .

" Good idea , Jackie . " Gail said .

" Why me ? " Jarrett asked again .

" Because you are the founder of TNA . " Gail and Jackie both said .

" That ' s an excellent idea ladies . " Sting said as he and the girls walked to the curtain leading to the ring leaving Jarrett with a look of disbelief .


End file.
